Breaking Down
by marsdemon
Summary: rated for swering, bits of violence and implied sex. BrianRay one shot. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters, please do not drag me to court. Well, this was something I made up just for fun and it's my first beyblade fic, so please leave me some nice reviews, and if it's weird, please feel free to tell me. This is a one shot at Brian/Ray coupling.  
  
Breaking Down  
  
Brian's POV  
  
It's been a week since the world championships and I still can't get over what happened. How could I loose, I've trained my whole life, my bitbeast was modified and my blade was built to achieve maximum efficiency, even the dish was the kind that would allow me to do best, and still, I have lost. And why is it that I seem to remember the player more then I do the match itself. He stood there so defiant, so proud, even after I first beat him, humiliated him, hurt him, he still came back for more. He just would not give up. Those amber slits, ignited into an inferno of rage, long raven- black hair wild from the energy circulating him. The eerie, angry glow of his drigger, such rage, such emotion, I have never seen such passion in anyone before.  
  
Could it be? Could it be that the secret to victory is not mathematical precision, carefully calculated matches and modified bitbeasts, could it be that all one needs for victory is to believe that one can win? Does the power of the bitbeast come from the emotions stored in its master's heart? It's all so confusing, all I have been taught, al, I have learned myself, it's all falling apart. All I am, all I ever was, all I believed in, it just might be that my entire life I was wrong. I lie in my room looking at falborg and thinking about these things, but ever so often my thoughts revert back to the Chinese blader himself. There is something about him, that total defiance, the way he endured the pain, the way he commanded his drigger, it intrigues me so. And even when the paramedics were taking him away, all he still could think about was the next day's match.  
  
I think I'll go for a walk, lying here thinking about my defeat is not doing me any good. I take falborg and leave the abbey without a word. Boris would not normally allow that, but who cares, lately he has been too busy with his own problems to occupy his mind with the likes of us.  
  
I walk down the streets aimlessly, I wasn't really planning to go anywhere in particular, just walk outside and clear my head a little. After the championships the bladebreakers split up, Tyson and Kenny went back home, Kai went back to his life as a blade shark, Max went to America with his mom for a while and Ray, Ray decided to stay here for some time, something about seeking the knowledge. Strange, strange boy he is this Kon Ray, I just don't seem to understand him at all sometimes. And there, speak of the Devil, he is, Kon Ray, right in front of me, in person. Count on Satan to lead me right to him like this.  
  
He is sitting on the ground leaning against a tree in a small park watching sparrows fighting over some bread crumbs. I see he is all better now; he healed fast since our last battle. He looks so calm and relaxed, a different person from the one who smashed my blade to pieces back at the championships. But that is only because he can not see me; I know the fire is still there, it will return the moment he knows of my presence, it will ignite in his eyes like it always does before a battle, because I am his opponent, his enemy.  
  
I walk up closer, silently and lean against a tree, I watch his slender frame some short distance in front of me, he looks almost delicate, almost fragile from here, it is hard to believe that such a creature can possess such strength. He is perfect, absolutely perfect. I pull out my blade, my launcher and rip- cord, Ray still doesn't know I am here, perhaps for the best anyways. With a loud click I place my blade firmly into my launcher. That he definitely hears, and most likely recognizes all too well, because he jumps almost four feet straight up into the air. I marvel at his reaction, such pure instinct, such a reaction at such a small sound, and the flexibility with which he twists his whole body around in order to land on his feet facing me, it's remarkable!  
  
I stay motionless as I watch him, his eyes widen in shock and then shrink down to mare cat slits as he comprehends who stands before him. The mixed emotions I can see in those amber depths, icy hatred and fiery anger, all mixed into one. Anger I have seen before, but hatred, hatred was something new, it hasn't been known of him to hate anyone so, this is surprising even to me.  
  
I hold up my launcher with my deadly blade sitting ready in it as I stand clear of the tree I was leaning against. No words are needed, I can tell by the fire in his eyes that he understands everything as it is, he knows why I am here, or he thinks he does. In reality, no one fully knows why I cam, not even myself, but I know that this is what I wanted, and that is all that matters.  
  
"Brian." he whispers as he utters my name, venom dripping from his tongue, he hates me, he hates me so much and I am proud to have conjured such an emotion from him.  
  
He readies his blade and simultaneously we both let them rip, there is no countdown, no signal, we don't need one we just know when, somehow we do. Our blades rip at each other with the power that wasn't even there at the championship, for once I can feel what it is like to fight with one's motions, every single one of them stored up over the week after my defeat, let loose, out for vengeance, hate, failure, pain, humiliation, anger, disappointment, confusion, all mixed into a fiery chaos of raw energy fit only to destroy.  
  
I can tell Ray is surprised that Falborg made no attempt to attack him, only Drigger, but this fight is different, this time I don't need to attack the blader in order to get to the blade, this time I know I can win as it is.  
  
In a brilliant explosion of light and energy Ray's beyblade shatters into small fragments and his bit chip falls to the ground defeated. Ray himself is thrown back onto the cold earth, and I stand the victor. I look in his eyes and I see shock, the shock I felt when I lost. He is defeated and as he looks up at me I can see that he is expecting me to mock him, make fun of him, humiliate him, rub in my victory, and I can see the surprise when I do no such thing. I stand silently and watch him, not even the smallest smile grazes my features, my victory doesn't matter, all that matters is his defeat.  
  
Falborg flies back into my hand and I instantly know what I will do next, rising my hand with my blade I feel falborg glow in it and I see out of the corner of my eye Ray's bit chip glow too. But that's not where I am looking, I am looking at Ray and what I really see is the look of horror on his face when he realizes what I am about to do.  
  
"No." he whispers, I can not hear what he said, but I don't have to, the expression on his face betrays it all.  
  
"No please.no." he is pleading, but not me, it is more like a prayer to the deaf Gods to tell him that what is about to happened is not so.  
  
Drigger leaves his bit chip and retracts into my blade, it is over, he is mine now, but I don't see it, I am watching the Chinese blader as he raises a shaky hand up to tough something, as if he sees something in the empty air that I can not see. Then the shock disappears replaced once again by his anger.  
  
"How dare you! Give him back!" he yells and I can see the raging fury in his eyes.  
  
"How much are you willing to give for your bitbeast Raymond? What are you willing to do to get him back?" I ask him calmly. Surprisingly there is no hint of malice in my voice, nor hared, it's flat and emotionless.  
  
"What?!" he says confused for a moment "What kind of sick game are you playing with me Brian?!" he yells enraged completely.  
  
"No game, come to 145 oak street apartment 178 and you'll get your bitbeast back"  
  
I turn around and walk away from the stunned Ray, or at least I try. I sense it before I hear it and react instantly. Sidestepping I let Ray fly right by me, with a fast kick of the knee to his stomach and an elbow in his back he is on his knees defenseless before me. I can tell he is not weak, his attack was fast, quiet and precise. No, he is not weak at all, it's just I am stronger. I leave him be walking away silently, I will be waiting for him.  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I am defeated, robbed and down on my knees at the mercy of a guy who knows none. But he leaves me be, not another word, he just walks away. I don't understand what happened, what he wanted from me or why he came, I can't even place why he acted the way he did, all I can tell is that there is something different about him, something very different about how he fights, something I can not recognize yet something very familiar, as if my own.  
  
I stand here, on 145 oak street, thinking if I should go in. This is the bad part of the city, the building before me looks old and not very clean, I don't like it, and to top it of it is Brian waiting for me in there, no one can ever really trust that guy, he knows nothing of keeping his word, nor does he know anything of honor. That guy would set up a trap and not think it even wrong maybe it was a mistake coming here, but there is no turning back now, I am not leaving drigger behind.  
  
I walk in and find the apartment on the last floor of the building, the door is open so I walk in. The first thing that strikes me is the lack of light, the room is small and so dim that one can barely see, the only window in it is covered up with wooden boards fitted closely together. I didn't have much time to adjust to the dimness as a very strong arm hooked around my throat. I tried to struggle, but I might as well be struggling against a bear or something, he was way, way stronger then me. I heard the door being slammed shut behind us, he leaned against the now shut door forcing me to lean against him, I still tried to struggle, but stopped when a gun was pressed to the side of my head. I froze. My heart was racing and I was afraid to even breathe, I never thought that Brian would go this far, I never thought he would really dare to go this far, but he did.  
  
"You came to get your bitbeast, well, why don't you demand it from me like you did earlier, don't you want him, don't you care any more Ray?" Brian's cool voice rang in my ears.  
  
Of course cared, how dare he question that, of course I want it back! At that moment I forgot about the gun, forgot about how strong Brian was as I struggled and yelled at him.  
  
"Give him back you ass! Give him back damn it and get you fucking hands of, of me!!!"  
  
I stopped screaming and struggling again when he reminded me of my position by pressing the gun firmly to my head, that was the first time I really felt it, fear, cold unobstructed fear. That was when I realized just how much my stupidity could cost me, yelling at Brian at this moment was not such a good idea, he could easily kill me here and no one would ever suspect him. Oh gods, what have I done, how stupid could I be! I stayed quiet breathing shallowly as my heart threatened to rip free out of my chest, I was so terrified. What was I thinking, oh what on earth was I thinking, if I got him mad.  
  
But to my surprise I heard a soft chuckle from behind, Brian was laughing, was he laughing at me? At my stupidity? At my stupid arrogance and pride? I don't think I ever heard Brian laugh before, this was the first time, and it startled me, strangely enough, it was his laughing that startled me so much at that moment that I began to shake, closing my eyes shut I swallowed hard trying not to move and praying that he would not kill me. To my relief he pulled the gun away from my head and reached down, probably in his pocket. He pressed something small into my palm and closed my fingers around it and then let me go all together.  
  
I jumped away as if from something very ht and spun around to face him, but he made no attempt to move, yet he was standing between me and the only exit out of here. I was getting desperate when he, with the gun that he held earlier motioned at my hand. I have almost forgot about the small thing that he put in my hand a second ago. Slowly, I opened my fingers and froze in shock, greater shock then I got when a gun was pressed to my head, there in my hand lay drigger. In a new bit chip, but it was drigger, Brian actually kept his word and gave him back. I looked up to ask him what was the deal, only to find myself staring down the barrel of that cursed gun.  
  
I was scared, very scared, I could almost feel all color drain from my face, somehow I didn't think that Brian would shoot me before, it looked like there was something he wanted to do first, but now, there was nothing to stop him, his little game was played, and I lost. I was feeling sick to my stomach at that moment, and my knees felt weak, as if I was going to collapse, yet I could not move an inch. I was now fully shaking all over, I was so terrified and was getting more and more terrified as the moments passed.  
  
"Brian.please.no." I whispered as my last attempt to save my life.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Brian walked up to Ray holding the gun right up to the boy's forehead. Brian's face was emotionless. Ray was breaking down as a whimper escaped his mouth and tears started falling from those amber eyes.  
  
Brian pulled the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
Ray flinched but nothing happened. Brian took the gun away from Ray's forehead, held it up and then dropped it to the floor.  
  
"It was empty Ray, there were no bullets." he said calmly.  
  
Ray couldn't take it any more, shaking he dropped to his knees but was caught by Brian's strong arms. He exploded in sobs clinging to Brian, he didn't care who held him, didn't even care if it was the person who a minute ago was holding a gun to his head, he just didn't care as he buried his face in Brian's chest and held on.  
  
"W-why? Why are you doing this?" he managed to choke out between the sobs.  
  
Brian calmly held the smaller boy in his arms running his hands along his back soothingly. Why? Why would a person who hurt him so much want to soothe him and hold him now.why?  
  
"I wanted to see what it would be like Ray, what would you be like broken down, and now that I have seen, there is nothing more I wish for then a way to put you back together." His voice was quiet, almost sad, like there was regret in it.  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy pulling Ray closer. Brian himself didn't know why he was doing what he was, and Ray was too exhausted to think about it.  
  
"What?" he asked raising his head up to look at Brian "You want wh." he didn't get to finish as a finger was placed on his lips silencing him.  
  
"Shhhhhh.quiet.don't speak.kitten"  
  
Kitten? Ray didn't get a chance to think about that because the next moment Brian lowered his lips on top of Ray's.  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief and shock, his hands raised in protest, but he had no strength left to protest and his hands ended up resting on Brian's shoulders. A few seconds later those same hands were pulling the bigger boy closer as his eyes slid shut. Ray was wasted, he didn't have the strength to fight back, he didn't have the strength to go on by himself, he needed this just as much as Brian wanted this, he needed someone by his side, whoever that might be. Ray moaned softly as he allowed himself to be slowly lowered onto the floor below. 


End file.
